


鸣佐/新手上路

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 鸣佐/佐鸣都有一点，仅为开一点车，没头没尾。





	鸣佐/新手上路

我是名司机。

我是名新手司机。

我是名专门负责木叶集团副总裁，也就是太子爷出行的新手司机。

10个小时前，我来木叶集团应聘文员。

进门，应聘官拿着我的驾照问我要不要应聘集团副总裁的专职司机，薪水翻倍加班另算保险补贴全部翻三番。

好。我立即就答应了。虽然我从不为五斗米折腰，但十斗米可以考虑。

现在，我正坐在温度适宜的宝马XX系列里边翻着手机里的木叶新闻边等着集团副总。

“木叶六代目火影在五影会谈中误掏亲热天堂，木叶集团副总裁为其站台：男人看小黄书有什么错，我还写过呢！”

“团扇集团执行总裁宣称六代目基因与其家族成员相似度高达99%，要求其改姓宇智波被六代目怒批贤二”

“木叶集团宣布与团扇集团携手合作，五代目下注明年就分导致股票大涨”

••••••木叶药丸，时事新闻直追娱乐八卦。

金发碧眸的副总裁从饭店走出来。我心里一阵激动。

按照木叶兔区一贯说法，首先我将与蝉联“木叶最想嫁的男人”冠军三年的集团副总的八块腹肌亲密接触，然后四目相对，接着升职加薪，过上你追我赶，分手，复合，分手，再复合，再分手••••••

深吸一口气，我迅速下车，面带职业微笑，为副总裁打开后座车门。

副总裁身旁站着的那位一看就是一个宇智波。

别问我为什么知道。黑发，黑眸，肤白，唇红，典型的白雪公主式宇智波长相，和昨天我妈舔了四遍的新闻联播里的宇智波鼬八分相像。

不过不知道是年纪小还是喝了酒，神色比电视里严肃高冷的宇智波鼬柔和了不少。

其实兔区的霸道总裁文还是out了，我看好现在流行的两男一女铁三角关系。

毕竟三角形比较稳定。

我恭恭敬敬地把手贴在车顶下方。

“佐助，小心点。”副总裁贴心地搀着先钻进车的宇智波，并忙不迭地帮他整理贴满moneymoneymoney的外套风衣。

有钱就是好，穿什么都是高级货。我羡慕地看着他俩••••••的衣服，虽然副总裁的T恤写着廉价二字，但闪闪发光的副总硬是把它穿出了高定感。

有钱人就是好。穿什么都感觉是高级货。

“副总，去哪？”坐在驾驶座上我问道。

“木叶酒店，XX街道上新开的分店。”

有点出乎我的意料，我略一思索，缓缓启动轿车。

••••••

“我说后视镜是不是有些歪？”

••••••副总裁你是在怀疑我的专业素养吗？虽然我是新手，但你不能侮辱——

透过后视镜，我看见宇智波面向副总裁，倒在他的怀里，而副总裁正握着他的双臂，勉力支着他的身体。

他的黑发贴着副总裁的嘴唇，惹得副总裁皱了皱眉头。

••••••千钧一发，我福至心灵，手疾眼快地把后视镜使劲地往另一边一掰——

我懂，PY交易嘛！表面上不和的两个公司私底下却进行着不可告人的肮脏交易，掀起一场又一场不见血的商战什么的我很懂！

然后我贴心地打开车载收音机，流淌出的曲目是贝多芬的《致爱丽丝》。我甚至贴心地提高了2个分贝。

果然，我隐约听到后面传来拉链拉开的声音。

——嗯，副总裁打开不知藏哪的黑色包袋，里面装着一沓厚厚的东西，闪着诱人的光泽。

后面又传来窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声。

——嗯，那个叫佐助的宇智波拿过那个黑色包袋，确认内容物是否和他想的一样。

在缓缓的音乐声中，传来粘腻的舔舐声。

——嗯，两人交换了一个邪恶而默契的眼神••••••

嗯？好像和剧本不一样。

身后的喘息声越来越大，越来越急促••••••

“嘶——”我似乎听到副总裁倒吸了一口冷气。

“慢••••••慢点。”

••••••我一点也不想知道副总裁这句话是对谁说的。

我松开油门，把四档挂成二档。

衣料摩擦声越来越大，在音乐停顿的间隙，我似乎听到了衣扣解开的崩裂声，以及唇齿交融的酥软呢喃。

••••••

“副，副总，我，我换首音乐行吗？”我颤抖地问道。

意料之中，没人理我。

我深吸一口气，快速摁下切换键。

“不要九千八，不要九百八，只要九十八，陈年好酒带回家••••••”

“肾亏，肾虚，怎么办？补肾就要用XX牌十全大补丸••••••”

“下面有请署名阿飞的听众，替我们八一八六代目火影不为人知的情史••••••”

“总裁邪魅一笑，双手慢慢地从大腿根部探寻到她森林的最深处••••••”

什么乱七八糟的！午夜电台有没有正经点的节目？全是广告八卦有声黄色读物！

“啊~~~you are my friend~~~”虽然是首通俗的动漫乐曲，总算比其他的节目听起来正经多了！

劲爆的歌曲勉强遮住了身后令人浮想联翩的声音。但依然穿插着“沙沙”的摩擦声以及偶尔从牙关间泄露出的轻呼声。

我几乎都能想象到，副总裁的犬齿不轻不重地在宇智波的颈间，锁骨流连，留下一片潋滟的粉红，衬着洁白的肌肤如同四月缤纷的落樱。他的双手贪婪地在宇智波的后背慢慢摩挲，渐渐移到看起来纤细却坚韧的腹部，接下来是结实而富有弹性的臀瓣以及隐藏在最私密处蠢蠢欲动的洞穴••••••

等等，为什么我直接就默认副总裁是攻宇智波是受？这不科学啊摔！

明明也可以这样——

宇智波双腿分叉，坐在总裁身上，身下不可描述的某个部位恶意地摩擦着副总裁身下同样不可描述的某个部位。他的双手紧紧地搂着副总裁的脖子，五指无意识地插入金色的软发中，半赤裸的洁白身躯随着下身摩擦的律动，隔着副总薄薄的T恤布料，紧密地刺激副总的每寸肌肤，每处血管，直到他蜜色的肌肤染上不自然的红晕••••••

妈呀，我的幻肢都要硬了。

怪不得木叶集团的医疗保险是所有公司里最高的！这不是眼瞎，耳聋的问题！这是肾亏的问题啊！

“下面这首，是一位叫做暗恋前辈的女高中生，点给她家那位，希望他能放下手中的亲热天堂，好好感受生活的美好以及——身边器大活好的另一半••••••”

喂911吗？没错还是木叶电台••••••

音乐逐渐激昂，但依然盖不住后面越来越有节律性的喘息声••••••

不是我想的那样吧？不是吧？不是吧？他们考虑到前边还有一个给他们开车的司机吗？而且还只是个偶尔看看R18小说，玩玩GALGAME，从没见过活春宫的妹子••••••

“咚”不知道是手肘还是头部撞到车窗上的声音——以及车窗上激烈的刮擦声。同时我听到一声带着一点哭腔的呻吟。与吵闹的音乐格格不入。

••••••仔细分辨，还能断断续续听见指甲刮过靠垫的刮擦声和流水划过钟乳石般的舔吻声。

••••••前面就是酒店了，我要不要咳两声，然后提醒副总裁“酒店到了，请停止你们的负距离交流”这种••••••

••••••

我淡定地从酒店门前驶过，然后在前方的十字路口转弯——我有什么办法，我也很绝望啊，但现在我能做的只有绕着酒店转圈这种事。唯一庆幸的是，宝马底盘的扎实稳重是全球数一数二的••••••

当我无聊地围着酒店转到第10圈时，坐在后座的副总裁总算发话了。

“咳咳，快到酒店了吧我说？”

“••••••是，还有一分钟。”

“嗯。一会到了酒店，你在门口等我，我送佐助上楼就下来。”

“••••••是。”

轿车稳稳地停在酒店前。

我看见副总裁手扶着宇智波的腰，和他一起走进酒店。

随即，我冷笑一声，毫不犹豫钻进车内，启动发动机。

呵呵，全木叶的人都知道你家和宇智波大宅就在南河川旁的别墅区。你俩有家不回反而住酒店还告诉我你一会下来？

你当我傻？心中住着个老司机的新手司机如是想。


End file.
